1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a notebook computer and a manufacturing method thereof; in particular, to a notebook computer with a hidden touch pad.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch pad is a necessary component in most notebook computers. By means of the touch pad, the user is able to move the cursor and otherwise interact with the computer.
As shown in FIG. 1a and FIG. 1b, a touch pad 14 is disposed in a conventional notebook computer 10. A through hole 13 is formed on a top housing 12 of a main portion 11 so as to expose the touch pad 14 disposed in the main portion 11 for the user to operate. That is, the top housing 12 must be provided with the hole 13.
Furthermore, during manufacture, the touch pad 14 is disposed in the main portion 11 by an engaging member 15.
However, since the top portion of the housing is provided with the hole, water cannot be prevented from entering the main portion through the hole. That is, external vapor can enter the main portion through the hole. Furthermore, since the touch pad is exposed so as to be directly in contact with the outside, dust can be directly deposited on the touch pad. Thus, the performance of the touch pad deteriorates. In addition, the touch pad is disposed in the main portion via the engaging member, thus reducing available space inside the main portion.